


Lezioni in casa

by Arwen88



Category: Original Work
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, Father/Son Incest, M/M, Multi, Sibling Incest
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 10:45:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9816461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arwen88/pseuds/Arwen88





	

John si svegliò per il caldo e scalciò via il lenzuolo con cui si era coperto prima di andare a dormire, restando a guardare il soffitto della propria stanza per una manciata di minuti. Si decise infine ad alzarsi per scendere in cucina a prendersi un bicchiere d’acqua fresca ed era sulla strada del ritorno per la sua camera quando sentì dei rumori strani provenire dalla cameretta dei suoi due figli più piccoli. Ormai erano rimasti solo loro tre a vivere in quella casa enorme da che tutti gli altri si erano sposati o trasferiti altrove e sua moglie aveva divorziato da lui. Si avvicinò alla porta lasciata socchiusa per lasciare passare un po’ d’aria, cercando di assicurarsi che i figli non avessero problemi nel sonno. Il bicchiere quasi gli sfuggì di mano a vedere i gemelli sdraiati nello stesso letto intenti a baciarsi e masturbarsi a vicenda. Rimase bloccato per un momento, sconvolto, prima di battere in ritirata silenziosamente nella sua stanza. Non chiuse occhio quella notte, senza riuscire a smettere di pensare a quel che aveva visto. Continuava a chiedersi se fosse successo qualcosa di cui non si era accorto, se potessero essere finiti ad avere rapporti intimi tra loro magari per qualche trauma dato dal suo divorzio, o se magari qualcuno si fosse approfittato di loro a sua insaputa e quello fosse in qualche modo il loro modo di superare il trauma.

Si alzò dal letto la mattina dopo senza aver più dormito nemmeno un minuto, una faccia terribile e un bisogno tremendo di cercare consiglio altrove.  
I gemelli scesero a fare colazione apparentemente gli stessi di sempre e per l’ennesima volta John si chiese da quanto tempo andasse avanti quel tipo di rapporto tra loro. Avrebbe chiamato la ex moglie per parlargliene se solo la donna fosse stata il tipo da avere buone idee riguardanti i loro figli o avesse mai dimostrato di interessarsi a loro da che si erano separati.  
Cercò di fare più attenzione al loro comportamento durante il giorno ma i figli continuavano a fare le cose come al solito, andare in biblioteca, andare in piscina, guardare la tv. Improvvisamente però iniziò a rendersi conto di quanto stessero vicini quando sedevano sul divano, quasi l’uno tra le braccia dell’altro, di come spesso e volentieri sembrassero scambiarsi tocchi e avere gesti che parlavano di intimità che lui non aveva mai notato.  
Non riuscì a trovare il modo di aprire il discorso con loro per tutto il giorno e a sera quando fu ora di andare a dormire si ritrovò a rimanere sveglio a fissare il soffitto come la notte precedente nonostante la stanchezza che si sentiva addosso.  
Nel silenzio della casa sentì improvvisamente un gemito e strinse con forza le lenzuola, cercando di convincersi che l’aveva solo immaginato e che sarebbe stato poco bello andare a cercare di capire se davvero i figli lo stavano facendo anche quella notte. Non riuscì a resistere oltre quando sentì la voce di uno dei figli chiamare il fratello. Sgusciò fuori dal letto e di soppiatto uscì dalla propria stanza per cercare di ascoltare attraverso la porta della cameretta. I suoi peggiori timori sembrarono venir confermati quando a quella distanza non poté più negare che i gemelli stavano gemendo.  
Ritornò nella propria stanza sentendosi un po’ sporco per aver spiato a quel modo ma anche per ciò che sapeva che i propri figli stavano facendo. Non era sicuro se li avrebbe dovuti separare, se gli avrebbe dovuto dire che sapeva, ma sembrava un’inutile crudeltà allontanarli quando era palese che ciò che facevano era consenziente e sapendo quanto tenessero l’uno all’altro.  
Si addormentò solo per esaustione, tormentato da dubbi e timori e dalla consapevolezza che i suoi figli di appena tredici anni avevano rapporti intimi tra loro da chissà quanto tempo.

Nei giorni seguenti non uscì più dalla sua stanza la notte se poteva evitarselo e non cercò mai più di spiarli, già abbastanza paranoico così com’era da immaginarsi i loro gemiti anche quando non c’erano e sentirli più forte quando non potevano essere un gioco della sua fantasia.  
Un po’ non riusciva a capire come avesse potuto non notarlo prima, un po' si chiese se semplicemente non avessero preso a fare più rumore del solito per qualche ragione. Magari a lungo andare si erano convinti che tanto non li avrebbe potuti sentire.  
Ci volle più di una settimana perché John crollasse finalmente addormentato fin da presto ma anche così d’improvviso si ritrovò a fissare il soffitto nel bel mezzo della notte, senza riuscire a ricordare cosa stesse sognando fino ad un momento prima. Gli sembrava di aver avuto a che fare con qualcuno che conosceva ma non avrebbe saputo definire chi fosse. L’unica cosa certa a giudicare dall’erezione nei suoi boxer era il genere di sogno che aveva fatto.  
Erano passati due anni dal suo divorzio e ancora di più dall’ultima volta che aveva fatto sesso con qualcuno e col tempo si era cercato di convincere di non avere bisogno di fare sesso. La sua erezione quella sera sembrava decisa però a non andarsene finché non se ne fosse occupato. Scese con una mano a toccarsi e chiuse gli occhi, cercando di immaginare qualcosa di piacevole e un po' chiedendosi cosa lo avesse svegliato così all’improvviso. Si strinse con più decisione e presto si ritrovò a masturbarsi con una certa urgenza, più rilassato di quanto non fosse stato in giorni. Scese con una mano a massaggiarsi i testicoli, quasi al limite, quando il silenzio della casa venne interrotto da un gemito sottile dall’altro lato del corridoio. John si bloccò e sollevò la testa dal cuscino, per un momento senza capire realmente cosa fosse stato il rumore. Quando però il gemito venne seguito da un secondo l’uomo sbuffò e lasciò ricadere la testa con un verso frustrato.  
“Ma dai…” Chiuse gli occhi per un momento, sperando i figli la smettessero, ma loro non sembravano intenzionati a farlo a giudicare dai rumori e lui era così vicino al limite che quasi si sentiva bruciare dal desiderio.  
Sospirò e si decise a riprendere a masturbarsi, cercando di non ascoltare i gemiti dei figli per quanto difficile. Quando arrivò finalmente all’orgasmo si scoprì a sentirsi un po’ colpevole ad averlo fatto nonostante i suoni dei figli in sottofondo. Con l’andare avanti dei giorni però dovette arrendersi che o così o non gli restava che l’astinenza finché non fossero stati grandi abbastanza da trasferirsi a vivere altrove.  
Ebbe bisogno di un mese buono per smettere di farsi tutti quei problemi, almeno finché non capì che poteva esserci un collegamento sulla quantità di sogni erotici che faceva ultimamente e le notti in cui i suoi figli erano più vocali del solito. Con la realizzazione tornarono la vergogna e l’imbarazzo ed era sul punto di mettere i figli davanti al fatto che sapeva quando avvenne l’impensabile.

John era uscito alla solita ora per andare a lavorare al maneggio ma i clienti che doveva portare a fare una gita a cavallo avevano telefonato per dire che non potevano andare. Era così che si era ritrovato a sbrigare tutto in fretta e poter tornare a casa molto prima, convinto di poter occupare il tempo guadagnato a preparare un pranzo più sostanzioso del solito per sé e i figli.  
Una volta in casa non riuscì nemmeno a raggiungere la cucina, restando invece bloccato sulla soglia del salotto davanti allo spettacolo dei suoi due gemelli intenti a strofinarsi l’un l’altro nudi sul divano davanti alla tv.  
I gemiti si interruppero con un grido quando i ragazzi notarono la sua presenza e John si coprì gli occhi con entrambe le mani per non vedere le loro intimità.  
“Possiamo spiegare…” Balbettò Clay coprendosi con un cuscino mentre Sammy cercava di raccogliere i vestiti dal pavimento per indossare almeno i pantaloni.  
“Non è come sembra.” Scosse la testa Sammy lanciando il pigiama al fratello.  
John sospirò e aprì soltanto un pochino un occhio per assicurarsi di poterli guardare.  
“Piantamola, volete? Lo so che lo fate, lo so da un pezzo.”  
Gli adolescenti si bloccarono e si guardarono sconcertati l’un l'altro.  
“Lo sai?”  
“Da quanto?”  
“Il quattro del mese scorso.” Annuì, sicuro come poche cose al mondo della data.  
“E perché non ce l’hai detto?”  
“E voi perché non me l’avete detto?” Sbuffò a sua volta.  
I ragazzi si guardarono tra di loro, senza sapere cosa dire, ma dopo un momento sembrarono sgonfiarsi e cercare di trovare conforto sedendosi più vicini l’uno all’altro.  
“Avevamo paura tu non volessi.”  
“Non vogliamo che ci separi, papà, ti prego non farlo…”  
“Non voglio separarvi…” Scosse la testa avvicinandoglisi per sedersi accanto a loro ora che erano entrambi coperti, per quanto gli passò per la testa il pensiero di quanto il divano necessitasse di essere pulito a fondo ora.  
“Avevamo paura che a dirtelo tu decidessi di mandarci con mamma.”  
“A lei non piacciono i gay, figurarsi se sapeva che noi ci amiamo tra noi.”  
John strinse le labbra ma non poté ribattere sul comportamento della moglie, ben cosciente di quanto si fosse comportata male col suo figlio maggiore quando quello aveva fatto coming out. Scosse la testa, potendo ben capire il loro dramma.  
“Non ho intenzione di dirlo a vostra madre, né di mandarvi da lei. Se un giorno volete dirglielo glielo direte voi, va bene? Papà non ha intenzione di mettervi in pericolo con gente che vi potrebbe fare del male, ma voi dovete promettere di non nascondermi più nulla.”  
“Non ti abbiamo mai nascosto nulla a parte questo.”  
“E questo cosa è di preciso?” Chiese con un mezzo sospiro, cercando di stare calmo e tenere una mente aperta ora che finalmente ne stavano parlando e poteva ricevere risposte alle sue domande.  
“Stiamo insieme.” Rispose Clay come fosse semplice, e John li vide intrecciare le dita e stringersi forte le mani senza che distogliessero per un momento lo sguardo dal suo viso, quasi aspettando e temendo la sua reazione.  
Dovette fare del suo meglio per non sembrare troppo sorpreso della cosa e si limitò ad annuire appena.  
“Perciò, siete innamorati? È questo che mi state dicendo?”  
“Sì.” Risposero, rilassandosi visibilmente a pensare che li capisse.  
“Io amo Sammy.”  
“E io amo lui. Non c’è nessun altro che vorrei nella mia vita, mai.”  
John dovette ingoiarsi la protesta che erano ancora troppo giovani e cercò di pensare attentamente invece a ciò che diceva. Aveva bisogno di trovare qualcuno con cui parlare di tutta quella faccenda, qualcuno che lo aiutasse a mettere in luce cosa potesse fare per i suoi figli in quella situazione per non lasciarli abbandonati a se stessi e aiutarli invece ad essere felici. Aveva la netta impressione che giudicarli o rimproverarli sarebbe servito a poco.  
“Va avanti da molto?”  
“Un paio d'anni.” Lo informò Clay con un certo orgoglio.  
John sarebbe rimasto colpito dalla loro capacità di mantenere una relazione e per di più segreta per tutto quel tempo se solo non avesse sentito il cervello bloccarsi alla realizzazione che andava avanti da che erano undicenni.  
Deglutì ed ebbe bisogno di schiarirsi la voce per continuare.  
“Come siete arrivati- voglio dire, non è che vi è successo qualcosa di brutto, vero? Nessuno vi ha toccato, fatto proposte- qualcuno di adulto, voglio dire. O qualcun altro in generale. Compagni o insegnanti a scuola, non so.”  
“Ew, no!” Risposero con delle smorfie, riuscendo a farlo rilassare.  
“A che punto siete arrivati con il sesso? Sapete cos’è il sesso sicuro, vero?” Chiese deciso almeno ad assicurarsi non facessero pasticci ora che il gatto era fuori dal sacco.  
I ragazzi si rivestirono del tutto e, nonostante l’imbarazzo da entrambe le parti, John si preoccupò di spiegargli come fare sesso in sicurezza per non rischiare incidenti o il trasferimento di malattie.  
Il punto problematico lo raggiunsero quando i gemelli scoprirono che potevano fare altro in effetti che usare le mani. John per un momento quasi si pentì di avergli sfatato il mito che l’unico altro tipo di sesso fosse appannaggio esclusivo delle coppie etero e solo per fare figli.  
“Lasciate che prenda un bicchiere d’acqua.” Sospirò alzandosi, ma i gemelli gli misero appresso senza nessuna intenzione di mollare la presa.  
“Toglici il blocco al computer, possiamo guardare come si fa su internet!”  
“No.” Scosse la testa deciso. “Non lascerò che la gente su internet vi insegni chissà cosa e magari finiate come quelli nei programmi in tv all’una del mattino che si sono messi sei palline su per l’ano e si chiedono se sia poi un così grosso problema che ne sono uscite solo quattro.” Poteva capire ed era d’accordo che i figli avessero bisogno di sapere, ma non voleva che ricevessero un mucchio di mezze e false informazioni da persone che potevano anche approfittarsi della loro innocenza.

“Basta che ci fai vedere, papà.” Sbuffò Sammy senza pensarci troppo.  
John venne però improvvisamente colpito dall’immagine di se stesso che mostrava davvero ai figli cosa fare e, tra l’abitudine sviluppata ad eccitarsi nonostante e durante i loro rapporti e ciò che aveva appena visto in salotto, il tutto fu così vivido che improvvisamente si ritrovò con un’erezione imbarazzante e non voluta. Riappoggiò il bicchiere con forza, sconvolto da se stesso, e i gemelli notarono di colpo quale fosse il suo problema. John sperò di poter provare a buttarla sul ridere, poter sgusciare via e rimandare il discorso a dopo, ma i figli si guardarono tra loro quasi colpiti dall’illuminazione.  
“Papà, da quanto sei senza fare sesso?”  
“Non sono fatti vostri!”  
“Perché non ci mostri cosa dobbiamo fare, pa’? Sei di sicuro meglio a spiegarlo di chiunque altro…” Annuì Clay.  
Sammy annuiva accanto a lui. “Tu ci fai vedere cosa dobbiamo fare e ne viene qualcosa a tutti e tre.”  
John scosse la testa, sconvolto dalla loro proposta e ancor di più da come il suo corpo tradiva quanto non gli sarebbe dispiaciuto essere toccato anche subito, anche se avrebbe pagato profumatamente perché non fosse dai figli.  
“Ma basta- basta che ve lo dico, basta che chiamiamo vostro fratello- lui può dirvi tutto ciò che volete.”  
“Ma noi siamo qui ora e tu sei qui e lo vuoi e a noi va bene, pa’.”  
“Facci solo vedere cosa dobbiamo fare, ti prego.”  
“Siamo così pronti a farlo anche subito, non ne hai idea.”  
John scosse la testa e cercò di fermarli ma i ragazzi insistettero e continuarono, seguendolo per casa, finché l’uomo non riuscì più a negarsi.

John si leccò le labbra, imbarazzato ma inequivocabilmente eccitato nonostante il sentirsi colpevole e depravato. Era seduto sul proprio letto con ai propri lati i due figli più giovani intenti a masturbarlo insieme con tutta calma. Non riuscì ad evitare un gemito a sentire le loro mani stringerlo e si sistemò meglio un cuscino dietro la schiena prima di accarezzare la testa di entrambi.  
“Così, bravi.” Annuì, leccandosi le labbra. “Ora provate a leccare il glande.” Li istruì, passando le dita tra i loro capelli con delicatezza.  
Osservò quasi senza respirare Clay aprire la bocca e sporgersi a leccarlo. Non riuscì ad evitare di gemere a quel contatto, al calore della sua lingua e al modo in cui lo guardava cercando di capire se andava bene.  
“Bene così…” Annuì deglutendo.  
Clay si sollevò appena e Sammy si sporse a sua volta per leccarlo con movimenti lenti e inesperti, cercando quasi di assaporarlo per capire se potesse piacergli.  
“Bravo, piccolo. Vi piace?” Chiese sentendosi un po’ in colpa a voler davvero sapere se fosse di loro gradimento.  
“Non è male.”  
“Secondo me hai un buon sapore, pa’.” Annuì Sammy, provando a leccarlo ancora una volta.  
John gemette e gli fece un piccolo cenno. “Prova a spingere la punta della lingua sulla fessura-” Si interruppe con un gemito quando Sammy fece come gli aveva detto e lo vide sorridere appena a sentire quanto gli facesse effetto.  
“Perché non provi a passare la lingua tutto attorno? Con delicatezza.” Suggerì a Clay, leccandosi le labbra quando Sammy fece posto al fratello e quello fece esattamente come gli aveva chiesto.  
“Bravi. Ricordatevi che il glande è particolarmente delicato ma il pene è tutto sensibile, leccate anche il resto…” Suggerì col fiato corto, allargando di più le cosce quando i gemelli ripresero a masturbarlo e Clay provò ad accarezzargli i testicoli. “Oh, così, sapete già quanto è piacevole quello?” Mugolò.  
“A Sammy piace quando lo faccio.” Ghignò appena Clay separandosi dalla sua erezione per parlare, perdendosi un momento a guardare Sammy che strofinava le labbra sull’erezione del padre leccandolo dal glande fino alla base prima di ritornare su.  
A giudicare da come lo fissava intensamente John intuì che il figlio non vedesse l’ora di rinchiudersi in camera col gemello e per un momento almeno il pensiero di starli aiutando ad avere un’intimità più soddisfacente gli alleggerì la coscienza.  
“Prova a prendere in bocca la punta, piccolo. Senza usare i denti, solo labbra e lingua.” Mormorò accarezzando la nuca di Sammy.  
Il ragazzino fece come gli diceva e lanciò uno sguardo al suo viso nel prendere in bocca il glande, iniziando presto a muovere tentativamente la lingua su di esso.  
“Così, bravo…” Gemette roco John. “Prova a succhiare piano, come fosse un lecca lecca…” Annuì tenendo sotto controllo il desiderio di spingersi più a fondo nella sua bocca calda. Sentire il figlio che lo succhiava riuscì a farlo gemere forte e per un momento chiuse gli occhi. “Bravo così, tesoro…” Mormorò dopo aver deglutito, tornando a guardarli. “Ora sollevati lentamente e lascia provare tuo fratello.”  
Sammy lo lasciò andare con un rumore umido e prima ancora che John potesse spronare Clay anche lui si era abbassato a prenderlo in bocca, come non avesse aspettato altro.  
“Oh, piccolo, meno irruento…” Mugolò accarezzandogli la testa. “Succhialo piano, così…” Annuì eccitato quando Clay fece come gli chiese.  
Sammy si leccò le labbra a guardare il fratello succhiare il padre e improvvisamente John si accorse di come si tendessero i pantaloni del suo pigiama. Paradossalmente quella vista riuscì ad eccitarlo ancora di più e scese con una mano a stringersi la base del pene per non fare una brutta figura e raggiungere il limite in tempi troppo brevi.  
“Prova a scendere di più con la bocca, piccolo.” Mormorò, spostando la mano dalla nuca di Clay alla sua schiena per evitare di forzarlo sul proprio pene e lasciare che si muovesse coi suoi tempi.  
Clay mugolò piano e cercò di scendere a prenderlo quanto più poteva.  
“Così. Non c’è bisogno di esagerare, vai con calma. Succhiami risalendo.” Gemette roco le proprie istruzioni, godendosi il sentire la stretta delle sue labbra attorno al pene e il calore della sua bocca, il modo in cui muoveva la lingua sulla sua pelle mentre risaliva.  
“Così, continua a muovere la lingua e ora scendi ancora. Così.” Sospirò eccitato.  
Sammy per conto suo non riusciva a staccare gli occhi dal viso del fratello e scese con una mano a stringersi da sopra il pigiama, eccitato nonostante cercasse di mascherarlo.  
Non sfuggì a John lo sguardo di desiderio che Clay lanciò al gemello nel risalire fino a tenere in bocca solo il suo glande.  
“Sammy, vuoi provare tu a vedere quanto riesci a prenderlo?” Chiese con un sospiro, accarezzando lentamente la schiena del figlio e scendendo fino a tenere la mano all’altezza dei suoi reni, poco sopra l’elastico dei pantaloni.

Clay fece un suono osceno nello lasciarsi sfuggire di bocca il suo pene ma invece di lasciare campo al fratello prese con entrambe le mani il viso del gemello e se lo tirò contro per baciarlo con foga, eccitato quanto lui.  
Sammy gemette forte e cercò di accarezzarlo ovunque arrivasse: mani, braccia, spalle.  
John si morse piano il labbro a vedergli allungare una mano sull’erezione gonfia che era rimasta nascosta fino a quel momento mentre Clay era piegato ad occuparsi di lui.  
“Se volete toccarvi papà non ha niente in contrario.” Mormorò lentamente, senza riuscire ad impedirsi di masturbarsi a guardare i gemelli abbassarsi frettolosamente i pantaloni per scendere a masturbarsi a vicenda, affatto preoccupati di essere davanti a lui. “Vi sta piacendo allora?” Mormorò eccitato e i gemelli annuirono, separandosi l’uno dalle labbra dell’altro per annuire e mormorare delle affermazioni.  
“Possiamo fartelo insieme, papà?” Gemette Sammy, voltandosi a guardarlo speranzoso.  
John annuì prima ancora di pensarci, continuando a masturbarsi lentamente.  
“Perché non vi sdraiate l’uno accanto all’altro? Così potete continuare a toccarvi.” Propose dovendo stringere un po’ di più la base del proprio pene per impedirsi di venire a vederli fare come aveva detto, impazienti di tornare a succhiarlo.  
Si leccò le labbra eccitato e li guardò ancora per un momento, semi nudi e intenti a masturbarsi a vicenda come lo avessero sempre fatto, le labbra socchiuse e gli sguardi su di lui in attesa che gli dicesse cosa fare. Si mosse, mettendosi in ginocchio sul letto, e lentamente avvicinò il suo pene ai loro visi.  
“Leccatemi.” Ordinò piano spingendo il glande tra le loro bocche.  
Gemette forte a sentirsi improvvisamente addosso entrambe le loro lingue, a vedere i suoi gemelli impegnati a stimolargli il glande eccitati quanto lui.  
Sammy mugolò e si sporse in avanti, prendendolo in bocca di sua iniziativa, e John gemette roco a vedere quanto lo desiderasse, sentire quanto a fondo cercasse di prenderlo. Clay restò fermo a guardare la scena per qualche momento prima di sporgersi anche lui. John trattenne il respiro per un momento ma poi riprese a gemere a sentire la lingua di Clay cercare di scoprire i suoi testicoli.  
“Prendili in bocca e succhiali, Clay…” Mormorò eccitato sentendosi sempre più vicino al limite. “E tu continua, abbassati e stringi forte e risali succh- Oh, così!” Annuì con un gemito particolarmente sentito quando Sammy eseguì senza bisogno di lasciarlo finire. “Piccoli, papà c’è quasi.” Li avvertì col fiato corto. Cercò di trattenersi ma nessuno dei due diede segno di volersi spostare o fermare e allora infilò le dita tra i capelli di Clay per guidarlo con gentilezza a risalire e tornare col viso accanto a quello del gemello. Si tirò indietro il tanto da sfilarsi dalla bocca di Sammy e vedere le loro labbra rosse e umide di saliva e i loro sguardi fissi su di lui fu l’ultima goccia. Si riversò con un gemito roco nelle loro bocche aperte e un po’ sui loro visi, eccitato come non era stato in anni. I gemelli non richiusero le labbra, sorpresi dal sapore, e John si spinse brevemente nella bocca prima dell’uno e poi dell’altro col fiato corto. I gemelli mugolarono e lo lasciarono fare, cercando anzi di andargli incontro, e lo succhiarono piano a turno.  
“Così, ripulite papà.” Mormorò sentendosi privo di forze dopo l’orgasmo.  
Accarezzò piano le loro teste e si sporse a prendere dei fazzoletti per aiutarli a ripulirsi le facce, ma quando tornò a guardarli sgranò gli occhi a vederli intenti a leccarsi via a vicenda il suo sperma dalle guance.  
Deglutì e provò a passargli lo stesso i fazzoletti, sentendo di non meritarsi del tutto i sorrisi fiduciosi e grati che gli rivolgevano.  
“Non vedo l’ora di farlo a Clay.” Ghignò apertamente Sammy.  
“E io a lui.” Ridacchiò piano il gemello. “A te è piaciuto, papà?”  
“Sì, tanto.” Ammise annuendo, senza poterglielo davvero nascondere, e abbozzò un sorriso a vederli palesemente felici della risposta.  
“Grazie di avercelo insegnato.” Disse allegro Sammy sporgendosi a baciarlo su una guancia, imitato dal fratello.  
“Ci insegnerai anche altre cose, vero?”  
John rimase senza parole per un momento alla domanda ma annuì appena. “Solo non oggi.”  
“Oh, per oggi abbiamo di che divertirci.” Rise Sammy alzandosi dal letto e tirandosi su i pantaloni, aspettando che il fratello avesse fatto altrettanto per prenderlo per mano e tirarlo in camera loro.  
Rimasto solo John restò a fissare per qualche secondo il punto del letto dove erano rimasti stesi i suoi figli per poi stendersi a restare invece a fissare il soffitto. Non riusciva a credere a ciò che aveva fatto, e a quanto potesse essergli piaciuto, ma cercò di provare almeno a convincersi di non essere il padre peggiore del mondo visto che gli aveva dato solo ciò che volevano. E a giudicare dai gemiti che gli giungevano dall’altra parte del corridoio i gemelli erano contenti della lezione ricevuta.


End file.
